Bestfriend or Girlfriend
by Amulet Lynx
Summary: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto argues with, teases and hates each other, yet the two of them are best friends. They went through various obstacles and their road to stardom is getting tough, but their friendship is strong. What happens when Ikuto starts falling for a girl and starts to ignore Amu. How will this affect their friendship? And what will Amu do?
1. A Regular Day Not

_**I feel bad that I haven't updated a in a long time and when I am finally updating, its a new story. Sorry about that and I'll try to update the other story as quickly as I can. Anyway enjoy!~ AmuletLynx.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1- A Regular Day… Not:**

4 boys sat in the front row of the auditorium anticipating for the show to begin. Everyone around them stared at the them surprised and confused as to why they would be here. All the girls were wishing that they would look their way or least they would glance at them. All the boys wished that they would just disappear, while secretly they wished that they were them.

 _'Why are they here?'_

 _'Didn't you know Tsukiyomi-sama, Mashiro-sama and Yuiki-sama are in the play'_

 _'KYA! Tsukiyomi-sama is so hot!' 'Souma-sama! Look this way!'_

 _'Fuji saki-sama is so gentle'_

 _'Sanjou-sama, can you tutor me!'_

The boys ignored all the comments and focused on their own personal things.

The boys sitting on the outer of the four was Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He has playful sapphire blue eyes with a hint of mystery and midnight velvet blue hair which perfectly swayed in the wind. He had an aura that said not to get too close to him. He was sitting with his hand on the arm rest beneath his head and his phone in the other, as he imagined what must be going on backstage.

The boy sitting next to him was Souma Kukai. He had energetic emerald eyes that shined every time and messy rusty red brown hair that couldn't be tamed. He was currently debating about whether soccer or basketball was better to the person on his left. Of course he believed that it was soccer, but the other person believed that it was basketball.

The basketball lover was none other then Fujisaki Nagihiko. He had long silky, straight purple hair that flowed to his knees -which every girl envied- and warm light chocolate eyes that would envelop you in an instant. He was currently debating calmly with the person on his right, who was very excited.

The last person sitting on the other outer of the four was Sanjo Kairi, he had dark green hair that was parted to the side and ice blue green eyes that is hidden behind a pair of glasses. As the auditorium was noisy with all the chatter of the students, he was currently, calmly reading a novel. As everyone began getting into their seats, a scream was heard from backstage. Ikuto who knew this familiar scream, chuckled as he only imagined what was going behind those curtains.

A scream resounded throughout backstage as a girl with long pink hair securely tied in a ponytail resisted against two girls with long blond hair. "Please Amu?" One of the girls with platinum blonde hair tied in two ponytails pleaded and Amu shook her head furiously.

 **-X- BestFriend or GirlFriend -X-**

"No way am I singing!" Amu yelled. "Now let me go Utau! Yaya!"

"Please Amu?" They both asked. "Fill in for Lulu?"

"She's got a sore throat, so she can't sing now." Utau said. "Do you really want the show to be a failure?"

"No I don't, all of you worked so hard for it." Amu said and Utau smiled.

"Then fill in?" Utau asked sweetly and Amu stared at her.

"No." She said and Utau glared. She had such an evil glare that made Amu cower at the sight of her.

"Oh you really don't want to sing?" Utau asked with a menacing tone and Amu shook her head slowly.

"Then get ready to taste a whole world of evil." Utau said and whispered some words into Amu's ears, to which she paled and became blank. Utau smirked and stared down at Amu, with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"I'll ask you one more time, you want to fill in?" Utau asked and Amu nodded slowly.

"Perfect, Rima, Yaya, you can let her go now." Utau said and the two of them let the poor shriveled up pink haired go and she fell to the ground. After a while, she regained conscious and started to laugh.

"Huh? Why are you laughing?" Utau asked and Amu smirked at her now.

"How do you expect me to know all of the lyrics?" Amu asked and Utau just inspected her nails.

"What are you talking about, you've been coming to our practices all the time." Utau said and Amu once again paled.

"That's right, Amu-chii!" Yaya said as she helped her get up. "You're the one who helped Yaya and Rima practice with the singing and dancing also."

"Yeah, you're the one who knows it the best out of all of us." Rima said and Amu once again fell to the ground.

"Why did I decide to help you guys practice?" Amu muttered over and over again.

 _"10 minutes to curtain!"_

"10 minutes!" Utau said and dragged the lifeless Amu to the dressing room. "Come one Amu, we have to get you ready."

 **-X- BestFriend or GirlFriend -X-**

The lights dimmed in the auditorium and everyone quieted down as they quickly got into their seats. Behind the curtains, stood the girls. Amu was very nervous and Rima noticing that, grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"Don't worry you'll do great." Rima said and Amu smiled at her nervously.

"I hope." Amu said and looked forward as the curtains opened and everyone began to clap.

When the curtains separated, Amu scanned the auditorium and saw the boys. She took a deep breath and waited until it was her turn. Finally it was time for her to go out on stage, she closed her eyes tightly and then opened them, with determination and walked out onto stage. The minute she walked out, all of the boy's eyes and mouth's widened, until they were looking like a gaping fish. Amu giggled internally and began to sing.

"You go Hinamori!" She heard Kukai yell out and was almost going to burst into laughter, until she saw Utau's face and continued to sing. After the play had ended, everyone clapped energetically and the girls bowed, with a sense of accomplishment.

"Yes! The play was a success!" Utau said and sighed. "Thanks Amu. if you weren't there, it would have been a disaster."

"Nah, you guys would have managed it." Amu said. All of a sudden, an arm caught Amu in a head lock and was messing up her hair.

"That was amazing Hinamaori!" Kukai said. "Didn't know that you could sing!"

"Stop it Kukai, you're messing up my hair!" She yelled out and pushed Kukai away, smoothing out her hair.

"He's right, I didn't know that you are able to sing and dance like that." Nagihiko said.

"Hmm it wasn't that bad." Ikuto said and Amu smacked him.

"I am not going to do that again!" Amu said, crossing her arms, but then she smiled. "It was pretty fun though." Yaya beamed and grabbed all of the girls, dragging them back up to the stage.

"Then how about we do another right now." Yaya said and they all were confused.

"Huh?" They all asked.

"You know let's all dance or sing to a song." Yaya said. "For fun!"

"Sure what song?" Rima asked.

"How about a song that we all know?" Utau asked and Amu looked at her confused.

"What song it that?" Amu asked.

"'Sugar Free' by T-Ara" Utau said shaking her head. _(Do not own "Sugar Free" by T-Ara)_

"Oh, sure." Amu said as she got into position. The music started and they began to sing and dance. Occasionally they were goofing off a little bit, but they still did the moves perfectly and sang perfectly. When they are finished, the boys clapped for them and an unknown lady walked up the stairs to the stage.

"Nee-san!" Kairi said and they stared at the lady, confused.

"She's your sister?" Nagihiko asked and he nodded.

"Why is she here though?" Kairi asked. "She should be at her job at this time."

"Hello girls, I am from a singing agency." she said and everyone nodded. "And I would like to recruit the 4 of you to form an idol group." The 4 girls started at her with widened eyes and jaws dropped.

"Seriously!" Utau asked and the lady nodded. "My name is Sanjo Yukari, part of Sanjo Productions, a sub-company of Easter Corporation."

"Oh I've heard about those companies." Rima said. "They are the companies with the most famous groups in Japan."

"Yes, so are you guys interested?" Yukari asked and the three of them nodded vigorously.

"Or course!" Utau, Rima and Yaya yelled with stars in their eyes.

"Great but what about you?" she asked Amu, who didn't seem excited at all. The three girls stared at Amu intensely, their eyes full of hope.

"Nope, leave me out of it." Amu said. "Today was the only day that you will ever see me on stage."

"Please Amu it's chance a of a lifetime and we can't do it without you." Utau said and Amu shook her head firmly.

"Can't you get someone else to replace me?" Amu asked and Yukari show her head.

"It has to be the four of you." She said and Amu sighed.

"Then sorry." Amu said and began to walk away.

"But Amu!" Utau and Yaya whined, but she kept on ignoring them and walked away, until she felt a tug on her sleeve.

"Whatever you say, can't persuade me Rima." Amu said and turned around, but then froze when she saw tears coming out of the petite girl's eyes.

"Why are you crying Rima!" Amu said and began to panic and quickly made funny faces to try and appease the crying girl.

"Rima please stop crying." Amu whined and Nagihiko let out a small smile.

"She's good at faking it." Nagihiko thought.

"I'll do whatever you want, so please stop crying." Amu said and the minute Rima heard that, she stopped crying and looked at Amu with hopeful eyes.

"Join us then?" Rima asked and Amu stared at her in disbelief.

"No." She said and the water works began once again. "Okay, okay, I'll join." Amu said sighing and Rima hugged her tightly, while in the background Utau and Yaya high-fived each other.

"Great!" Yukari said, beaming. "Once again, I am Sanjo Yukari." She introduced herself and the four girls stood up straight. "Hinamori Amu. Tsukiyomi Hoshina Utau, Mashiro Rima, Yuiki Yaya. I am looking forward to working with you girls."

"Same here!" The four girls yelled and jumped in happiness.

 **-X- BestFriend or GirlFriend -X-**

The next day, Ikuto and Utau was walking down the street to school, when all of a sudden a soccer ball hit him on the back. He grabbed the ball and glared at the person behind him, as he threw the ball. Unfazed she caught the ball and walked closer towards Ikuto.

"Sorry bout that, Amu and I was kicking the ball to each other on the way to school." Kukai said grinning and Amu smirked at him.

"Looks like my aim was perfect, wasn't it Kukai." Amu said and passed the ball over to Kukai.

"You bitch I'm going to kill you." Ikuto said and Amu stuck out a tongue before walking next to Utau. Utau giggled and then gasped when she heard the bell ring.

"We're going to be late!" She yelled and started to speed walk.

"You wanna race, Hoshina." Kukai said with an evil glint in his eyes." He asked grinning and she flipped her pigtails, before getting into a ready position.

"You're on Souma." She said and took off. He stared at her stunned for a while, grinned and then took off after her.

While the two were completely engrossed in their little competition, they didn't notice that they left behind two people.

"We have to hurry also." Amu said but was leisurely walking.

"Your actions are completely different from what you're saying." Ikuto said and Amu shrugged. "It's a beautiful day outside, who wants to spend it cooped up in a classroom all day?" She asked. For a while, it was silent as they were walking side by side.

"So." He said, breaking the silence. "Do you really want to be in the group?"

"Oh that?" Amu asked and then shrugged. "I guess it seems like fun. My friends seem to want to do it so badly, so might as well join them."

"So you're going to do it half-heartedly?" Ikuto asked and Amu froze.

"What?" Amu asked.

"You know that the entertainment world isn't easy, you have to work really hard to make your mark on the world. It's not just something to pass the time with. You have to be serious with it." Ikuto stated and Amu blanked out.

"Of course I wouldn't be surprised even if you failed. Because you have no motivation. You're just like a puppet, dancing along with the music. You won't be able to last." Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand that was going to punch him in the side. She looked up at him and glared.

"You just watch I will make it big and I will have fun and I will work hard." Amu stated and Ikuto smiled before patting her on the head. "That's the answer that I wanted to hear."

"You were testing me!" Amu yelled and he smirked.

"It was for your own good. After all you do zone out all the time with a dumb look on your face." Ikuto said and walked away as Amu chased after him.

At school, the two teens were completely tired out from their little race as they rested their hands on their knees and panted.

"You're pretty good pop-star." Kukai said as he stood up, grinned and gave a thumbs up. Utau stood up and blushed, and crossed her hands.

"I'm not a pop star." She said and smoothed out her uniform. "Well not yet." She then turned around and cupped her hands to her mouth.

"Amu! Ikuto! Hurry up or you're going to be late!" Utau yelled.

"We're already late." Kukai said laughing and Utau shrugged.

"One day late, does it matter." She asked. "You should be happy that we're not surrounded by every single student."

"Well some days it's fine, right Ikuto?" Kukai asked him as he approached and he smirked.

"Hmmm having the girls fawn over you is alright." Ikuto stated and Amu scoffed.

"Huh and then hearing them yell _'Ikuto-samaaaa WE LOVE YOU_ ' is so pleasing to the ear every single day." Amu said.

"They go 'Kya' 'Kya' it annoys me so much." Utau said and Amu nodded.

"You're so jealous that you don't have guys fawn over you all the time." Kukai said and Utau scoffed.

"You haven't seen us in action." Utau said. "Plus Rima has an army of guys, waiting to serve her." As Utau and Kukai walked through the doors, they kept on bickering and the two behind them, sighed.

* * *

 _ **There it is! My second story! This story had came from the idea of the very first story I had written on this site. But then soon I deleted it and now it re-appeared. It will be very very different from the last story, but with some similarities (one which I have already put into this chapter). Hope that everyone will keep reading to the end and enjoying it!~ AmuletLynx.**_


	2. A New Beginning I

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Well this is it, this marks the beginning of it. ~ AmuletLynx**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- A New Beginning I:**

After Yukari had scouted the girls at their play, they auditioned for the company and had gotten accepted. Although all of them were very excited to be able to be a step closer to their dream, unfortunately they had to leave everything and everyone behind to go to Tokyo and train for a couple of years.

 **-X- BestFriend or GirlFriend -X-**

The 15 year old laid on the bed, listening to music and scrolling through her phone, as she occasionally popped a pocky into her mouth.

All of a sudden, stomping can be heard coming up the stairs, as the door slammed open and a young girl stood in the doorway, panting heavily.

"Nee." she gasped as she walked into the room. "Chan."

Amu stared at her as she popped another pocky into her mouth."What do you want Ami?" she asked.

"You're going to Tokyo?" she asked questionably to which Amu nodded slowly and Ami's eyes lit up, as she beamed at her older sister with puppy dog eyes.

"I won't be able to buy you anything." Amu said as she looked down at her phone and Ami's puppy dog eyes fell.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I'm going there to train, not on a vacation." Amu said.

"You think that I don't know you guys?" Ami said, raising an eyebrow. "The minute you guys land, you guys are gonna go shopping.

"That's because the girls would want to go shopping." Amu said, denying the fact.

"And you wouldn't?" she asked and Amu paused a little.

"I still won't buy anything for you." Amu said and turned on her side. "Even if I did buy you something. You wouldn't get it until 2 years later."

"You can mail it. Please? Nee- Chan?" Ami said repeatedly, but to no avail. "Come on." She pouted and then an idea came into her mind as she walked to the closet door, placing her hand on the handle.

"When are you leaving?" Ami asked as she opened the door.

"2 days from now." She said, not paying attention to what Ami was doing.

"Then why aren't you packing?" Ami asked.

"I still have some things to buy." Amu replied.

"Then you should be packing your clothes." Ami stated. "You have to know what you are going to wear. You can't just pack randomly the day before… I'll help you."

"No it's okay Amu. I'll do it myself." Amu said as she put down her phone and tried to stop her, however it was too late, clothes were flying everywhere.

"Ami!" Amu shouted and Ami stopped and looked around the room. She smiled at Amu sheepishly, while rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry onee-chan." she apologized and dashed out of the room. Amu sighed and bent down to grab the clothes that were all around her room.

"Need some help?" a deep voice asked and she froze, turning around as she scowled at the lean boy, smirking at her.

"No thanks, I'm perfectly fine." She said and turned around, resuming to pick up her clothes. He looked around, smirked and picked up a piece of clothing.

"Strawberries? Really Amu?" He said staring at the bra and Amu blushed slightly. "Didn't know you were so in love with the fruit." She glared and snatched it away from him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she stuffed it back into her drawer.

"Can't see my best friend?" he asked as he laid down on her bed. She turned back and stared blankly at her lazy best friend.

"Okay, you've seen me, now go." Amu said as she pointed at the balcony. Rather than walking out the balcony, Ikuto grabbed a manga and jumped on the bed, turning on his side. Amu sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting down.

"So why are you here?" She asked as she didn't face him and crossed her arms.

"Well." he said and glanced at her, before smirking and putting his hands around her shoulders, pulling her down onto the bed. "I just want to spend time with my best friend before she leaves me forever."

"I'm not going to be leaving forever." Amu said and turned around on her side, so that she was looking into his eyes. "It's only 2 years."

"Only two years." Ikuto mimicked and Amu glared.

"By the way I don't even know if we'll be able to debut. We probably won't even."

"No, I know that you guys will debut." Ikuto said and stared confidently in her eyes. "You guys will."

"Ikuto…" She whispered and he grinned.

"Hmm but then again I don't know about you." He stated with his tongue stuck out and she glared.

"Ikuto!" she shouted into his eyes, and he went white, before grabbing his ears.

"Amu, my ears are-" he started but then, Amu interrupted.

"Sensitive." she said as she stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms. "Yes, yes you've told me that a million times."

"If you know, then don't do that." He said and grinned evilly, before pouncing on her and tickling the mercy out of her. "Again!"

"I-Ikuto! Stop! S-Stop!" Amu laughed out with tears at the edge of her eyes, as Amu rolled over onto her side, with Ikuto tickling her with no means of stopping. After a few minutes of un-stop tickling, Amu laid on the bed, trying to regain her breath as Ikuto grinned down at her.

 **-X- BestFriend or GirlFriend -X-**

At the airport, the four girls hugged each of their families, saying their last goodbyes. Amu parted from her overly emotionally father, smiling shyly and trying to calm him down.

She then looked over at Ikuto, their eyes locking with each other. She smiled gently and walked over to him, without ever breaking their eye contact. She stood in front of him and looked down, fidgeting.

"So Ikuto." She said as she fiddled with her fingers. All of a sudden, he pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tightly.

"Have fun strawberry." he whispered and she smiled, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him back.

"Hmm." She replied back with shut eyes.

"Okay okay break it up, you two." Rima said as she smirked. Amu pushed him away with a scarlet face and glared at the little blonde.

"Bye." Ikuto said as he squeezed her hand and she squeezed it back, turning even redder.

"…Bye." Amu let go of his hand and walked to the girls, who were waiting with Yukari.

"All right!" Utau exclaimed, as she gripped the handle of her carry on. "Let's make our dreams come true! No regrets!"

"No regrets!" Amu and Yaya cheered, while Rima waved her fist, while saying. "Yay."

"Rima-tan! You don't seem excited!" Yaya said and Rima ignored her, walking over to stand next to Amu. As they got through the metal detectors and other security formalities, they sat all wiped out, waiting for the plane to arrive.

"How long is the plane going to take?" Yaya whined and Rima sent a glare, as she was irritated by young brunette constantly asking the same questions.

"Shut it Yaya, or you get no candy." Rima said and Yaya pouted, crossing her arms. Rima noticed that Amu was on her phone non-stop.

"Who are you texting Amu?" she asked, as if she already didn't know. "Is it Ikuto?" Amu immediately jumped at the mention of his name, to everyone's amusement. She then glared at them, as she smoothed out her outfit and sat down.

"No." she said calmly and everyone stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh really." Utau said and she nodded nervously. Thus began the staring contest of Amu against Utau and Rima.

She knew that it was matter of time before she would lose, but she wouldn't give up. Today wasn't the day that Hinamori Amu would back down. All the while, Amu's phone began to buzz more, indicating the amount of texts she was getting.

"Not getting that Amu?" Rima asked and she shook her head.

"Don't need to." she retorted back, but the buzzing of her phone was going to prove her otherwise. After her phone had been buzzing constantly, she glanced at it nervously, while Utau and Rima grinned at each other, knowing that she would crack very soon. She then let out a huge breath and grabbed her phone and began texting furiously.

"Okay, okay you win." she said sighing.

"My brother must be so very important, if you have to text him very minute." Utau said smirking the trademark Tsukiyomi smirk and Amu blushed red.

"Shut it!" she yelled and everyone snickered.

"You guys are all close." Yukari stated and all the girls grinned.

 _Everyone boarding TK- 582 to Tokyo, please proceed to gate 2._

All of the girls stood up excitedly.

"Let's go to Tokyo, girls." Yukari said and the girls nodded as they rushed to the gate.

 **-X- BestFriend or GirlFriend -X-**

The minute the girls stepped out of the airport and onto Tokyo soil, they all stretched, breathing in the fresh air.

"First we will be going to your dorm, where you will be unpack and relax." Yukari said and they all nodded slowly, tired out from the flight. Everyone got into the car and went straight to the dorm, where they immediately picked their rooms and unpacked. It was a pretty small dorm, with only two rooms, but it felt cozy.

"The big room would be for you girls, while the small room would be for me." Yukari asked and they all nodded. "Would that be all right?"

"Of course! It'll be like a sleepover every single day!" Yaya exclaimed everyone else giggled.

"Is there anything that you would like to do? Or would you just prefer to stay in and relax?" Yukari asked, knowing that although the girls were tired, they were also very excited.

"Shopping!" The girls yelled with stars in their eyes and Yukari smiled.

At night, the girls arrived at the dorm, with tons of bags in their hands. Rima and Utau dropped down onto the couch, while Yaya and Amu dropped down onto the floor.

"Tired?" Yukari asked and they all nodded.

"Utau kept on dragging us to all different stores." Rima said and Utau raised an eyebrow.

"You did the same thing." she said and Rima crossed her arms, looking the other way.

"We literally shopped till we dropped." Amu said puffing. "Ami was right."

"Okay girls. You should all rest, tomorrow's the big day." Yukari stated and the girls nodded, tiredly.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed itttt. RxR~ AmuletLynx**


	3. A New Beginning II

**Enjoy~AmuletLynx**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- A New Beginning II:**

An alarm rang throughout a room where all of the girls were sleeping soundly, immediately breaking them from their slumber. Utau being the closest to the alarm clock, grabbed the clock, shutting it off and threw it somewhere before she covered herself with the blanket. At that moment, Yukari walked into the room and yelled into a bullhorn, surprising everyone out of their beds.

"GOOD MORNING GIRLS! RISE AND SHINE! It's the first day of practice, freshen up and come to the living room." Yukari said with a smile and all the girls mumbled their acknowledgements. One by one they began to unwillingly get out of their beds and trudged to the bathroom. After they were all ready, they stood in the living room and waited for what was going to happen now.

"Alright girls, we will be going to the company. It's a chance for you to be able to introduce yourself and make an impact." Yukari said and the girls nodded. "Although first impressions are important, don't forget to be yourself. So girls smile and have fun." Everyone smiled and off they went in the cars to the company.

Getting out of the car, the 4 girls stood in front of the company, awestruck that they were about to walk through the very doors. Smiling at one another, the girls held hands and walked through the company doors, ready to have their dream come true. Along the hallways of the company, Yukari was explaining what every room was for and who walked through the hallways. The girls being very excited weren't able to listen to what she was saying and was bouncing all over the place.

"Shall we go to the practice room and warm up?" Yukari asked and they nodded with stars shining in their eyes. While they were going to the practice room, Amu passed a familiar person.

"Amu?" a male voice said and when Amu turned around, she grinned and immediately jumped into his arms. He stumbled a little and laughed as he regained his balance, supporting the pinkette. "Hajime Nii-san!"

"Amu, what are you doing here?" Hajime asked as they separated.

"We're training to become an idol group." She stated and he nodded, smiling as he ruffled her hair.

"Alright, if you don't know anything, come straight to me. Alright?" He said and she nodded, grinning.

"Wait wait wait!" Utau said as she stepped in between them, staring at Amu. "Amu. You know him?" She asked pointing to the young man. "The Shien Hajime of Eien?"

"Yeah, he's my cousin." She stated and all of the girl's jaws dropped.

"What!" They all yelled. "Why weren't we informed of this!"

"It never came up?" Amu said sheepishly and they all glared at her. "You have some explaining to do."

"I'll see you later Amu." Hajime said as he waved bye. "You too girls." Although throughout the time they were going to the practice room, the girls were reprimanding Amu, they soon forgot about it when they walked into the practice room, beginning their practice for the days to come.

 **-X- BestFriend or Girlfriend -X-**

After the long day, it was almost midnight as the girls walked tiredly to the dorm. When they had gotten inside, one of them immediately fell on the ground and began napping.

"Girls, it's been a long day. Freshen up and sleep. Every day's going to be like this." Yukari said and the girls nodded. "Go to sleep early. Also get up from the floor Yaya." Yaya got up unwillingly and trudged to the room.

"At least take a bath first!" Yukari shouted and all she got as a response was a groan. Utau walked into the room and saw Amu in front of the dressing table.

"Bathroom's free?" Utau asked and Amu nodded as she was applying cream to her face.

"Hurry up! I wanna sleep!" Amu yelled, after the door closed.

"Yeah, yeah." She heard Utau mumble.

When Utau got out of the bathroom, she noticed that no one else was in the room, but Amu was on her laptop, with headphones and talking to someone. "Who's she talking to, this late at night?" She thought as she rubbed her hair with the towel. She flopped down on to the bed next to Amu and smirked as she saw who it was.

"Ikuto!" Utau shouted and Amu covered her mouth as Rima and Yaya peeked into the room.

"What happened?" Rima asked and Amu shook her head.

"Nothing." She said smiling innocently and Rima stared at her suspiciously, before she and Yaya left.

"Just go to sleep." Amu said as she turned back to Ikuto.

"First turn it off." Utau said and Amu ignored her as she pretended to not be able to hear her friend. Utau rolled her eyes and pushed Amu out of the way.

"Sorry Ikuto, you can talk to your girlfriend later." Utau said as she waved bye and shut off the computer. Utau turned around and saw Amu glaring at her.

"It's okay, you can talk to your boyfriend some other time." Utau said and quickly got off the bed.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Amu yelled and threw a pillow at her.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say." Utau said and threw the pillow back.

"It's true!" Amu said and threw another pillow, but Utau ducked and the pillow hit Rima. Everyone froze as the pillow fell off the short stature girl and she glared at the two, before throwing pillows at them.

"This looks fun!" Yaya exclaimed as she joined in on the pillow throwing.

After a while, a pissed off Yukari walked into the room and yelled, "EVERYONE GO TO SLEEP!" The four girls immediately jumped into bed and snickered as they looked forward to the awaiting days.

 **-X- BestFriend or GirlFriend -X-**

For the past 2 years, the 4 girls worked hard. With no rest, with no contact with families and friends, they were all working harder and harder every single day, towards their dream that they were going to achieve with determination. One day they were going to be able to go home and make everyone proud.

The song ended and all the girls dropped to the floor as they were glistening with sweat.

"That was beautiful girls!" Yukari said. "Do you want a break?"

"No." The girls stated as they got up and got into positions. "Let's practice once more." Rima said and Yukari nodded, liking the determination in their eyes.

After the long day of on going practice, everyone was fast asleep in their beds and falling deeper into their dreams. Around midnight, Yukari's phone rang, breaking her of her precious sleeping time. "Who is it at this time?" Yukari mumbled as she answered the phone. "Hello?" she mumbled but then sat straight up when she heard who it was.

"Ah, thank you very much. Yes. Yes. We won't disappoint you at all! Thank you very much!" A grin having been plastered on her face, Yukari dashed into the girls bedroom and turned on the lights, alerting all the girls.

"What happened?" Rima and Utau asked simultaneously as they rubbed their eyes.

"Wake the others girls! I've got exciting news!" Yukari stated and they all nodded as they began to wake the other girls, brutally. Amu and Yaya having now been awaken, sat on the floor and rubbed their rears as they glared at the two blonde culprits, who simply stared at Yukari for the news.

"So what's the news?" Amu asked, before glancing at her phone. "It's midnight."

"YUGYSRGOINODEB!" Yukari said happily and everyone stared at her confused.

"Woah, woah, slow down." Utau said.

"You guys are going to debut!" Yukari said a little slower and everyone stared at her blankly. A few seconds went by and they were able to process the news, all of them screaming as their eyes widened.

"YASSSS!" They all yelled as they hugged each other. All of them started yelling and hugging each other in excitement.

"Alright alright, girls, go to sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning." Yukari said and they all nodded. The girls dove into bed and tried to go to sleep, however to no avail, all of them were just too excited. Rolling over, Amu grabbed her phone and dialed a number, waiting for the person to pick up.

"What's up Amu?" Ikuto said grumbled, obviously not liking to be awakened from his sleep.

"We're going to debut!" Humaira said excitedly.

"You are?" Ikuto asked.

"Are you doubting me?" Amu asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No way." Ikuto said and Amu mused. "Sure you are."

"I'm not! It's amazing that you got in!" Ikuto shouted.

"GO TO SLEEP!" Nagihiko shouted in the background. "We have to wake up early tomorrow and practice!"

"You guys are sleeping together?" Amu asked giggling. "What's the special occasion?" "

Nothing really, we're just doing something." Ikuto whispered. "But it really is amazing. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye." Amu whispered, hung up and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

 **-X- BestFriend or GirlFriend -X-**

One day, the girls were sitting at a table, thinking of band names.

"How about the 'Cuties'." Yaya asked and everyone held up a X with their hands.

"No way when we get older, our image will change." Utau said and everyone nodded.

"Then how about 'Unique'" Yukari asked and the girls held up a X with their hands.

"In what way are we unique?" Rima asked and the rest nodded.

"No you guys are pretty unique in your own ways." Yukari said and they shook their heads. They kept on rejecting a bunch of names for the next hour, until Amu finally came up with an idea.

"How about Midnight X?" Amu asked and everyone blinked slowly.

"Explain please." Yukari said and Amu nodded.

"We got called that we were going to debut at midnight right." Amu said and they nodded. "And just now, every time we heard of a name we didn't like we always made a X with our hands right."

"Oh, that's true." Utau said.

"And it also means something." Rima said and they nodded. "That's good, a name that means something to us."

"Finally we agree on something." Yaya said.

"Alright Midnight X." Yukari said. "I like it. Now onto the next order of business. We need to pick a leader."

"I nominate Rima." Amu said with her hand up.

"What? Why me?" Rima asked. "Utau's the oldest."

"Nah I can't do the talking thing, leaders need to do." Utau stated. "I would rather just sing."

"And you are very demanding, controlling and you know how to talk." Amu explained and everyone nodded.

"Yep Rima-tan gets so scary when she's in that mode." Yaya commented and then hid behind Amu when she felt the chill around Rima.

"Huh who knew that your commanding of slaves would come in common." Utau said and Rima glared.

"Alright Rima's the leader." Yukari said and everyone clapped.

"Alright cheers to our new beginning!" Rima said and everyone cheered. "Let's crush anyone who gets in our way." Rima stated with a murderous glint in her eyes and everyone else cowered.

After that for the next few weeks, all the girls were practicing very hard. It was a tough few weeks but they were excited as they were about to have their dreams come true.

* * *

 **Tell me how you thought about it~~AmuletLynx**


End file.
